The present invention relates to wood fired combustion heaters.
It is an important object of the invention to effectively utilize wood as a fuel for heating residences, factories, greenhouses, warehouses, and other buildings or spaces.
It is a further object of the invention to substantially completely consume all combustibles of a wood fuel charge consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide economy of operation consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide effective burning rate and temperature controls consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to separate heat production from heat removal and to have the hottest possible fire box environment for greater efficiency consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to pre-heat all the intake combustion air utilizing the normal radiant energy available from the firebox walls consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to electrically ignite any unburned smoke content in the exhaust and it is a still further object of the invention to provide for drainage of recondensed water from the burning of green wood.
It is a further object of the invention to minimize pollutant generation consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide good usage of space in terms of effective heating obtained, consistent with one or more of the preceding objects of the invention.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fail-safe and useful mode of operation in the event of electrical power failure consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to adapt to conventional or existing hot air duct work systems for spreading heated air throughout an installation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a long time, at least eight hours, between stokings of the burner, consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to substantially reduce heat loss up the chimney to below 250.degree. consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to reclaim energy spent to vaporize water from green wood by recondensation consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to dry out chimney gasses to avoid harming chimneys by freezing-out consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus consistent with one or more of the preceding objects which is economical, transportable and easily installed and substantially maintainable by unskilled personnel and conveniently.